a complicated big relationship
by dhismyloverboy
Summary: Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Ricky/Amy/Ben/Adrian/Jack/Grace were all in one big relationship? Emotional and physical. No jealousy. A complicated typical relationship.**

* * *

Ricky's head was on Amy's lap, Amy was leaning against Jack, Jack had Grace cuddled up on his other side, Ben' head was on Grace's lap and Adrian was laying across Jack's lap her feet on Ricky's lap

They were all tangled up comfortable in Ricky's apartment. There was soft music playing from Amy's phone, Grace brought sweets, Jack brought movies, Ben brought the ps3, Adrian brought make up and girl stuff for the girls to do, and Ricky provided a place to chill.

"John is staying at Margaret's and Shakur's for the night right?" Amy asked Ricky who simply nodded

"What if someone finds out about us?" Ben asked

"They won't and if they do well we'll come up with something" Jack said simply

"My parents would be fine with it they've done it they still do" Amy snorts a bit

"Mine wouldn't judge" Ricky said shrugging

"Mine would disagree but let me do what I want" Adrian replied

"Mine would give me a lecture and let it go" Grace said

"Same as Grace" Jack nodded

"My dad would freak" Ben said

"He doesn't have to know" Amy replied softly before they all entangled the boys playing the video games the girls doing each other's make up and nails getting ready to go out

Amy had silver nails with white designs on it and white and black make up on with red lips. She had on a dress that had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless and had a white belt right under the bust above the belt was black and the rest of the dress was silver and stopped right under the ass. She had on black stilettos and a silver clutch. On her right wrist she had white bangles on and the other right was bare. She had black hoops in her ears.

Grace had white nails with gold designs on it. She had gold eyeshadow on and a neutral lip color on. She had a spaghetti strapped dress on that was tight on the top but flared out at the bottom it was white on top and white and gold at the bottom and stopped a couple of inches above the knees. She had white strappy pumps and a gold over the shoulder purse on. On her wrist she had a white chunky bracelet and gold studs in her ears.

Adrian had red nails with no design. She had a Smokey eye going on with white and red. And has a red one shoulder dress on that was loose at the top tight at the hips ending mid thigh. She had on black open toed wedges. A black and red clutch in her hand. Her wrists were bare but had a funky red and black necklace on with silver studs in her ears.

All the girls hair were curled at the ends.

The boys were simple. Ricky had on a black tee shirt that showed off his muscles and some loose jeans and some black shoes. Ben had a blue button up unbuttoned with a white tee shirt some old jeans and dress shoes. Jack had on a white dress shirt sleeves pushed to his elbows and tighter jeans hugging his lower half and a price of Jordan's.

The boys looked at the girls hunger in their eyes. Ricky staring at Amy. Ben at Grace. Jack at Adrian. Well they know who's theirs for the night and the girls are smirking.

"You guys ready? Or need more time to have sex with us in your minds?" Adrian asked

The boys nodding and they got in Jacks truck and headed off to Jeff's.


	2. Chapter 2

They all arrived to Jeff's ready to eat Ricky had his arm around Amy's waist, Ben and Grace 's hands were intertwined, and Jack had his arm draped over Adrian's shoulders

"Reservation for six under Underwood" Ricky spoke in his raspy voice

The hostess led them to a table but little did they know Kathleen saw them and was really confused

Kathleen walked over and said "ok what's going on I thought Jack and Grace were together, to Ricky and Adrian were together, and Ben and Amy were together"

"Um... mom we'll talk when I get home ok?" Grace said "I promise"

Kathleen gave her a look before walking away

"Ok we definitely need a story" Ben said

"Relax babe if she tells anyone it would be my dad and my dad will talk to me about it most likely won't get to your dad if it does we'll handle it then" Amy said

"Amy is right as much as I hate to admit it Amy is right before she would talk to me she would call her dad" Grace said squeezing Ben's thigh

A waiter comes to take everyone's order "what would you like to drink?"

Amy looked at everyone knowing what they wanted "two Shirley temples virgin two lemonade a peach iced tea and a strawberry kiwi iced tea"

"I'll be back in five minutes with your drinks and to take your orders" the waiter hurried off

"Alright so how has the little man been?" Jack asked about John

"Great he's getting so big time is flying" Amy smiles thinking about John

"He loves you guys" Ricky added

"He's adorable" Grace coos about John

Dinner goes by fast and they head back to Ricky's place and they chill for a bit eating some sweets and watching movies until it gets late and they gotta head home Amy, Grace, and Adrian kiss the boys on the lips and each other on the cheek before leaving the boys hugging before leaving the apartment

* * *

No one understands that they care about each other a lot and each person does something for them.

For Amy, Ricky kisses all the problems away, Jack reassures her with his strong grip and good heart, Ben gives the love and support that she needs, Grace gives her the wise advice and Adrian gives the laughs

For Grace, Ricky reassures her with his eyes, Jack gives her love and support, Ben gives her his good heart, Amy helps keep her confidence up and her self esteem high and Adrian gives the fun and games

For Adrian, Ricky gives the rush and fun, Jack gives his support and advice, Ben gives her his full attention when needed, Amy gives her wise advice and helps keep Adrian level headed, Grace gives the structures and helpfulness to keep her sane

And for the boys they just loves those girls they give them everything they need and to be honest who knows what they are thinking

They all love each other very much stick around for the complicated relationship


End file.
